


A Man like You

by mintmoonmilk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmoonmilk/pseuds/mintmoonmilk
Summary: You never wanted to go to Hogwarts. It’s strange but at home it is so much better. However with Pansy Parkinson by your side, could it be that bad? Enjoy this story! Hopefully y’all would like like it :).(Btw this is a POV from you the reader. So (Y//N) it means your name. same with hair color, eye color, etc. And yes there is violence later on :0. eNjOy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy & Reader, Harry Potter & Reader, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Epilogue at the Beginning ;)

((A//N) This is a hint to the end of the story so if you don’t want to find out some hints to the end of the story then you can skip)

The sun is slowly setting over the horizon as I sit there alone with no one else around. I feel the soft breeze rushing around my body as the black lake slowly rattles back and forth in a calming way. My fingers play with the dead grass like i’m bored but i’m more hurt than ever.  
“(Y/N)”  
I don’t look at him. He’s just a careless boy who want sympathy. Why should I care how he feels if he didn’t care about my feelings in the first place?  
He still stands around awkwardly. I can feel his grey eyes on me, watching every slight movement.  
Finally he sits next to me.  
“I never meant for it to happen that way...you know...what happened 2 weeks ago.”  
I’m silent but in my brain I want to scream out to the world so that everybody can hear my loud voice and in how much pain I’m in. That’s what happened last time at least. I need to be more calm this time.  
“What she did to me Draco, it is your fault and you know it,” I say, “you know she made me scream for mercy as she cut into my arm right?” I finally look at him but as our eyes meet he looks away as though scared of my eyes.  
“Yes i know what she did but I never asked her to do it,” he denies.  
“But you told her what we did, when I told you that it would ruin my life if you did,” I say.  
“I thought that I could trust her...” his voice trails away.  
We sit there for a minute staring at the sun. The Giant Squid comes up with his thrashing tentacles during that silence, making me nostalgic from all the times him and I sat here and watched the creatures behavior.  
“You know, I’m glad that you decided to trust her. I’m glad that I’m gonna leave this place soon because of you and every person that decided to do this to me. Because this place will now be the past to my life and not the beginning,” i say standing up beside him and looking at him.  
“Don’t lie right now. You will definitely remember this moment and everything that happened to you before. You will remember me,” he stands up beside me.  
“If I do, I will at least despise it now and will never make the same mistake as trusting a man like you, Draco.”  
I walked away from him towards the Hogwarts Castle, the place I would soon leave because of the man that I trusted.


	2. The Pureblood Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sitting on Hogwarts Train, ready to travel to Hogwarts and get sorted. As you sit there someone joins you on the ride there. Enjoy!

A//N (Before the story I starts I just wanted to say that hopefully you guys are staying safe from the Corona Virus and I wish for you guys to stay healthy. Wash those hands plz :)).

I can’t believe that I got into this school. I didn’t even want to go. I like my school back in Manchester where ((f/n)—> friend’s name) and I always went to the playground after school. We would joke that we were monkeys on the monkey bar and how when we fell down we would scream like monkeys. I smile at the thought. The other parents on the playground didn’t like us very much.

Strange things happened to me at school. Like how once when I wanted to get the candy in the grocery store and I thought really hard about it, it would zoom right to my palm. My mom never noticed. Or how one time, my mom was making banana bread and I noticed how my pencil on the kitchen table started to levitate slightly when I clearly wasn’t trying to make it levitate.

The train rattles back and forth, rocking me slightly as I think about this. Then my compartment door slides open and there stands a girl with short black hair. She has brown eyes and looks friendly but kind of intimidating. 

“So sitting alone, huh?” she asks crossing her arms. I nod yes to her.  
She sits next to me.

“My name is Pansy. Pansy Parkinson,” she holds out a hand. I take it and shake it with strength to not come off as weak as she probably thinks I am.

“I’m (Y//N). (Y//N) (L//N),” I tell her. She looks at me with judgement.

“I’ve never heard that last name before. Are you a muggle-born?” she asks. 

“Yeah, I live in Manchester,” I say to her with an awkward smile.

She makes a disgusted face at me. I look away trying to stop the conversation. Why can’t she just leave?

“That’s fine I suppose,” I look up surprised, “You see, I’m definitely a Slytherin. My mum and dad were both. So i’m definitely not going to be a lousy Hufflepuff,” she rolls her eyes, “Anyways we consider brilliant wizards to be pure bloods. You know, like no muggle parents.”

“Oh,” I understood now, “I hope that we can be friends still though right?” 

“Of course,” she sits closer to me now, “just I’ll be better than you.” and continues to talk about Hogwarts and all it’s glory.

________________________________________

We walk into the great hall all neatly lined up and Pansy shows me all the crests and explains each House to me. Before, this Malfoy boy wanted to befriend Harry Potter but he rejected his offer and stuck with the “Weasel boy” as Pansy describes him.

We all stand in front of Professor Mcgonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, as she calls our name one by one to sit on the stool that will choose our house. Personally, I don’t care what i’ll get anyway. After all, all of the houses don’t seem that bad.

She calls names one by one.

“Gryffindor!”  
“Hufflepuff!”  
“Gryffindor!”  
“Ravenclaw!”

Then my name gets called up.

“(L//N), (F//N)” she calls out to me.

I walk up the low stairs and sit on the old stool. As Mcgonagall puts the leathery hat on my head it speaks. 

“Oh I can definitely tell this girl got some brains. Yes very smart indeed. However she is very ambitious, yes. Wants to succeed in this school even though she doesn’t want to be here,” he continues.

That’s not true! I don’t hate it that much!, I think to myself. 

“Well I guess we will put you in, SLYTHERIN!!!” the hat roars.

I hear a cheer from the Slytherin table as everyone claps for me. I slide off the chair smiling and sit next to Pansy.

“You don’t want to be here?” she frowns as I sit next to her.

“Well, I’ll be with you so maybe it won’t be all the bad,” I smile even more.

She smiles back and takes a chicken leg piece. After dinner, we go back to our dormitories and I can still feel myself smiling as I lay in my bed looking at the full moon.


	3. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pansy sit on the grass and you draw. Everything is great. However someone pays you a little visit and asks you a very special question. Read to find out what happens!

“Malfoy totally likes me though,” Pansy curls her hair with her finger, “I mean come on did he not stare at me for 5 minutes straight.” 

“You sure he wasn’t looking at anybody else?” I ask while drawing in a piece of parchment. 

“Just because I was sitting next to you doesn’t mean he was staring at you,” she argues, “i mean he will never like you.”

The green grass is so prickly against my arms as we sit near the Black Lake. Inside me I feel anger inside.  
“Why not?” I ask, “I mean what did I do?” 

“You are muggle born,” she rolls her eyes, “he likes pure bloods like me.”

I ignore her. She’s only reflecting her insecurities on me. My (H//C) hair lightly flies around in the light morning breeze. The pencil scribbles on the paper as I draw the Slytherin mascot, a snake.

“Uhhh hey,” I look up to see Harry.

“What do you want?” Pansy rudely asks.

“Uhhh I kind of...you know... need to talk to her privately,” he shuffles his feet. I look up to see him standing a few feet away from us. I can see Ron and Hermione a couple of trees away from us, whispering and looking in our direction.

“Ok,” I smile. I stand up and take all of my school books with me. Just a friendly chat right?

He leads me around the field passing other students sitting and he leads me next to the Whomping Willow (not too close though).

“I,” he clears his throat, “like your drawing.” I look over at the paper I’m holding. The head of the snake is detailed but I see so many imperfections in the proportions.

“Oh thanks,” I say, “It’s like my mascot for Slytherin.” He nods.

“Listen can you do me a favor?” he asks cringing and I feel uncomfortable. I nod and look into his eyes. “I need to have someone for the Yule ball. Mcgonagall told me that I have to get a partner for the dancing and stuff. So as a friend,” he emphasizes friend, “Would you like to go to the Ball with me?” I’m shocked. A boy never asked me to a ball before. I feel stupid as I try to find the right words. 

“Yeah sure,” I breathe in collecting my thoughts, “Anything for a friend.” And I hug him. Oh how stupid! We never hug. I cringe and let go quickly and step back. “Bye! Have a nice day!” I run away yelling to him.

He smiles and I blush as I sit back down on the ground with Pansy.

“What did he say? What did he say?” she scoots to me frantically wanting to know.

“He asked me to the ball,” I hear her scream ew, “as friends.”

“Ewwwww!!! That’s still weird,” she yells and many people turn their heads to look at us, “you little whore.”

“What do you mean???” I ask angrily.

“You can’t even get one boy that’s not a total nerd,” she rolls her eyes.

I stare at her in disbelief. This bitch really is going to start some more drama between us. Whatever.

“You are just jealous,” I huff and stand up with all of my books, “because I get to dance with one of the Triwizard champions!” And I storm off.

When I’m sitting in class and wondering about why he asked me, I keep on thinking if he actually needed a favor or if he actually likes me. I daydream as my classes continue.


	4. The Gowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pansy are putting on some beautiful gowns for the Yule Ball coming up soon. But one thing leads to another and you end up in tears. Enjoy!

Pansy steps out of the dressing room in a green sparkly ball gown and twirled around in a circle with the dress swaying at her sides. The white flowers on the dress crept up from the bottom all the way to the bodice.

“You look good,” I smile. It’s nice to see a friend like her happy. Usually she’s always sour (not unless Malfoy is around).

“Obviously,” she smiles back, “Ugh I can’t wait till Malfoy will see me in dress. He’s going to be star-struck!” 

I nod and look around at all the dresses in the boutique. Gladrags Wizardwear didn’t also have clothes but also beautiful dresses, that if i were a princess, would wear every day. I go through all the hangers looking at each dress with detail. I almost skip a lavender gown that caught my eye. I take it off the hanger.

“You wouldn’t fit in that,” Pansy picks at her cuticles, “it’s way too small for your body type.”

“I’m just trying it on,” I say curtly, “I have no intention of getting in a dress that is way too small for me.”

When I change, I step out of the room and I see the mirror in front of me. The (F//C) gown has off the shoulder sleeves with white flowers as well. I twirl around and I see a completely different person. I can see myself in the hallway carrying my books, slouching. But here I look more curvy as though the dress pulled my waist in.

“What do you think?” I ask Pansy with an obvious smile on my face.

“It’s ugly,” Pansy says, “you should put it back.”

Why does she make me angry every time I’m with her? I groan slightly, annoyed, and I straighten up.

“I’m getting it,” I say and go into the dressing room, “The Yule Ball is coming up and I still don’t have a gown so I really need to buy something.”

“Well bye then,” Pansy huffs and leaves the store after quickly paying for her dress.

I put my normal clothes on and buy the gown. I feel like she never says anything nice to me. Thoughts linger in my mind as I walk into the frosty air. I shiver as I walk in the snow. I see Malfoy ahead of me and catch up to him, Crab, and Goyle.

“Hey guys,” I say letting out fog out of my breath.

“Hey there,” Malfoy says, “Did Pansy leave you alone in the shop? I saw her storm out of the place and go to one of her friends.”

“Uh yeah,” I sigh, “she got mad at me for buying a dress she suggested to not buy.”

“Well what was wrong with it?” Malfoy asks. I explain to him what she said. “Merlins Beard! That’s so cruel of her. I wonder what’s up with her. Hopefully she’s not this mean to me at the Yule Ball.”

“Yeah I don’t want that night to be ruined,” I laugh, “I never really danced with a boy before.”

“You got a partner?” Malfoy raises his eyebrows, “How did you get a partner?”

“Well he asked me,” I say. Maybe he thought I was going with some friends.

“Who though?” Malfoy smirks, “Man, if they asked you they must be some kind of loser.”

“So you are saying that a loser would ask me,” my eyes widen, “that no good looking guy would?”

“No, no, no,” he objects, “it’s just if i knew someone asked you maybe I would of done it before him.”

“Do you would’ve asked me,” I say walking faster and sturdier, “that you would ask me if a bunch of guys wanted to ask me?”

“I mean no-“ he starts but I cut him off.

“You know I thought you were better than this,” Tears spring into my eyes, “I mean you were the only one that was actually kind to me this whole time.” I start to walk away from him towards the Hogwarts grounds. “And by the way, he’s actually not a loser,” I yell when i’m far from him, “and he’s better looking than you!”

That was a lie.

I walk towards the Hogwarts entrance and feel tears running down my face as I go into the girls dormitory and cry more in the shower.


	5. The Yule Ball

“Crazy huh?” Hermione asks me when she’s adding the last extension to my hair before tying it into a ponytail.

“I guess,” I say tired from all the waiting and preparation, “i’m kind of tired from all the waiting.”

“Well don’t worry we have an hour left before we have to go,” she looks at the clock.

Me, Hermione, Ginny and a couple of other girls from different houses have decided to great ready for the Yule Ball in the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory. Hermione apparently is going with Viktor Krum, one of the champions also. She’s already done with her hair and is almost ready to put her makeup on and get in her dress. She told me that it is a beautiful periwinkle dress and that she got it from her mother in the mail.

“Ugh and we also have to do a bit of homework after the ball,” Ginny groans, “after all Professor Snape assigned us an essay to write that’s due after tomorrow and I haven’t even started it!”

Me and Hermione look at her and laugh. We both completed the essay before the ball so that we wouldn’t have to struggle to finish it up tomorrow. 

“There done!” she says and adds a bit of hairspray to lock it in place, “now you just do your makeup real quick and put on the dress.”

I look in a the mirror and I feel happy with how it turned out. I wanted a simple ponytail but long and elegant. Hermione captures that with adding a bit of (H//C) extensions and sticking my sideburns to my temples.

“Thanks,” I say and get my makeup bag out and start doing magic.   
________________________________________

“You look so pretty (Y//N)!!!” Ginny laughs, “it’s not fair!” We all laugh. But to be fair I’m not disagreeing with her.

i put on some makeup bringing out my natural freckles and put on my ball gown. My hair sways side to side as I cleanup after myself and I can’t help looking at myself in the mirror.

“Well it’s almost time to go,” I say looking at the clock, “in fact we should probably leave right about now.”

We pick up our purses and fur coats in case we get cold and head off to the Heritage room of Shriver, the place where the ball will be held.

Hermione makes a great impression as she walks down the stairs elegantly. She’s so pretty! I follow after. Harry stands there, shocked, and he smiles. I smile back and i take his hand which is shaking and is warm with sweat.

We enter the waiting room and I see so many familiar people all looking nice and pretty. I can’t stop smiling.

“Hey!!!” Pansy walks up behind me and hugs me, “you look great!” That’s strange. She never compliments me. Then I look over and see Draco next to her. I’m still mad at him so I avoid his eyes.

“Hey,” I hug her back, “you look so pretty! I like how you curled your hair!” She then walks away from me to her friends without wanting to have a full conversation. I frown.

“I think she’s jealous,” Draco looks at me with intensity, “after all she can’t compare with your looks.” I awkwardly smile. Is he flirting with me? I see Harry looking around to see me with him and he starts to walk towards me and Malfoy.

“Well got to go. Bye,” I say and walk away to Harry.

“Hey so apparently, champions have the first dance with their partners,” he breathes heavily making me uncomfortable, “So you know, your my partner, and we have to dance so yeah,” he finishes awkwardly.

“Ok,” I take his hand and we line up last. The music starts to play as all the champions and their partners grab their partners waist and are ready to dance. Harry is still breathing heavily and is not put his hand on my waist. “Come on Harry,” I sigh and put his hand on my waist, “it doesn’t have to be awkward.” The music starts to play.

At first I’m the one who is leading him but he soon starts to breathe normally and goes along to my steps. I look up at him and he smiles. I smile back. Many students are looking at us. But i mostly catch one pair of eyes and those eyes are Malfoy’s. I look back at Harry and inch closer to him leaving just a couple of centimeters between us. He blushes and he grips my back harder as though he needs to protect me.

Before I know it, the dance is over and everybody claps. I see Ginny smiling and I exchange a look from Hermione, red from excitement. Me and Harry sit down at a table with Ron sitting grumpy and looking at Krum with dagger eyes.

“Are you ok, Ron?” I ask as Harry stands up to get some drinks and food. 

“I’m fine thanks for asking,” he replies sarcastically. With him just sitting there and not talking to me, I stand up and walk over to Pansy who just finished another dance with Draco. 

“Hi,” she turned around to see me, “I love dancing! It’s my favorite thing now. Of course, I dance better than you and that loser. After all, I got Draco over here.” And she rubs his arms. I haven’t realized but he’s been staring at me this entire conversation. I glower at both of them.

“Well Harry isn’t a loser!” my face turns red, “in fact he is so romantic that he blushes and tells me i’m pretty whenever I talk to him.” I don’t know if that was a good comeback or not. Probably not though. I walk away carrying my dress to not stumble over it. I walk to Harry and eat a bit with him chatting about things.

A new dance starts and I see Pansy and Draco start to go towards the dance floor. Mid conversation, I lift Harry from his seat and walk him to the dance floor. 

“Are you good?” he says while chewing on some chicken.

“Yeah i’m alright,” I say and put his hand back on my waist just as the dance starts. This time I edge even closer to him, pressing my body against his. He blushes and and looks down at me.

I stare at him the whole dance. With my right hand, I ruffle his hair and he looks at me with curiosity. He smirks and rubs my back a little. I smile back. This is what I wanted for this ball. The dance ends and we step out from the dance floor laughing. Then Draco comes over to us.

“I didn’t know you were so desperate Potter,” he says gazing at me, “I mean clearly you want more from her than she thinks you do.” Harry looks at me as I give dagger eyes. Don’t continue this Malfoy. I want to send him that message.

“First of all we are just friends,” Harry scratches his head, “second we were just having fun.” 

“Fun? You call “putting my body close to hers” fun?” he laughs, “Honestly (L//N) get a grip of yourself.”

“Well you are the only one that noticed that, huh?” I snap, “because maybe I saw you staring a couple of feet away.” He turns red and I can feel fury building up inside of him and he walks away.

“Nice (Y//N),” Harry says and holds out a hand for a high five from me. I don’t slap his hand against mine.

“You know Harry I think we should start to wrap the night up,” he looks at me with confusion, “i’m starting to get a headache from the Weird Sisters.” I look over at the band rubbing my head. I do have a headache but not because of the Weird Sisters. I walk away with no response from him.

As I walk away I see Hermione crying on the stairs and I run up to her and hug her. She hugs me back and I feel like I finally have a friend that will support me forever. As though she calms me even though she doesn’t know what happened to me. I can feel a tear running down my face leaving stains of mascara underneath my  
(E//C) eyes.


	6. The Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the ball, you get a big migraine. When things start to become a little better though, someone goes ahead and ruins it for you. Find out what you will do in this next chapter.

Sound. pain. sound. pain.  
That’s what is going on in my head right now as I sit at breakfast the next day after the ball. I have a stupid migraine. It fucking hurts. My life is the worst.

I’m usually not this sad and grumpy but I can’t just smile. Pansy sits next to me and puts some butter on her toast. She looks fine. Why do I have to look like a rat right now?

Then Malfoy enters the hall. He looks happy but I can tell he hasn’t slept either. I stand up and walk over to the Gryffindor table and sit down next to Harry. Hermione and Ron awkwardly stare at me while Harry smiles.

“What’s up?” Hermione asks, “You look tired.” She puts some fish and chips on my plate.

“Thanks for noticing,” I groan and feel another stab in my brain, “I just have a migraine from yesterday.” I see Ron and Hermione slightly fidget in their seats and Hermione looks around the room pretending that Ron isn’t there. “Well I’ll see you guys later.” I say after moments of silence and lift Harry from his seat and walk him to the stairs.

“Look I wanted to ask you something,” I start, “I was kind of thinking about you last night and that’s why I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“I’m sorry,” he nods, “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I know you didn’t,” I rub his shoulder lovingly, “because I was thinking of finally asking you to be my boyfriend.” I blush deeper than the color of red blood and I kind of start to fidget more as he starts to answer. He looks shocked by this.

“I mean I haven’t had a girlfriend before,” Harry admits, “so i don’t really know how to act like your boyfriend.” 

“Just hug me in hallways,” I slightly smile, “kiss me sometimes, and never cheat on me for another girl. But also don’t kiss me in the middle of the hallway. I hate when people do that.” I make a disgusting face.

“Ok sure,” he smiles, leans in and kisses me. He does this slowly, passionately. I feel like I’m in a romance show or movie. I’ve never felt this way before. I kiss him back and we stand there kissing each other back and forth.

“Ahem,” someone says. I look up to see Draco standing there with Pansy. My heart sinks to the pits of my stomach.

“What? We are not in the way,” I say and fold my arms staring at him dead in the eyes. He says nothing and leads Pansy up the stairs. It’s strange of him to be this way. He usually says something snarky back but he doesn’t when he’s talking to me.

“You whore,” Pansy mumbles and she goes up the stairs. I instantly just erupt like a volcano.

“Oh really? Like you are not smooching off with Draco like he actually likes you,” I rant. Many students start to walk to us to see what is going on. “Oh ‘Draco likes when I do this’ and ‘Draco totally wants to have babies with me’. He never told you that! Never! And you just think you can call me a whore and stand there innocent when you have been telling me every fucking day that i’m an ugly bitch. You know what? Look in the mirror for once, you may realize that you are talking about yourself.” I turn around to see Mcgonagall standing there and my face turns pale. Most of the students look at me shocked. 

“Well I most definitely don’t know what you are trying to do Ms. (L//N) but the only result that you will get is a detention on the weekends. Yes I said weekends. Saturday and Sunday my room 3:00 pm. See you there.” She walks off saying the occasional ‘excuse me’ to the students crowding around us. 

Then we stand there for a while. I finally annoyingly groan, push Draco and Pansy out of the way and stalk off to my classes for the day.


End file.
